


Tapestry

by marksmom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Attempted Suicide (past), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied Slash, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksmom/pseuds/marksmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy orders a new family tree tapestry...imagine his surprise when a new name appears at the bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tapestry

Lucius Malfoy was in a foul mood; not that this was an oddity, but it was more foul than normal. Draco hid his smirk behind his cup of coffee, not wanting his father to see his amusement. Lucius had been this way for a little over a year.

He'd had a relationship with one Harry Potter, which had ended a year and a month ago. Lucius had ended the relationship and, not wanting to admit that he had made a mistake, insisted that Harry had broken things off. Draco knew that his father was in love with Harry and that Harry had been devastated when Lucius had ended the relationship. Draco was retaining his friendship with Harry while keeping it a secret from his father; Draco didn't want to know what his father would do if he found out that his son had been keeping quite a few things from him.

Lord Malfoy had commissioned a tapestry showing his family tree, as far back as it would go; it would also list Draco and his now deceased wife, Narcissa. He knew most of the tree, as it had been pounded into him by his tyrannical father, Abraxas. His father had been absolutely horrible; he had forced Lucius to take the Dark Mark, even though Lucius had practically begged him not to. This had set the tone for most of Lucius' adult life; always doing what others wanted, when all he wanted was to be left alone with his family. That he had truly loved Narcissa was a fact not generally known; everyone, bar Draco, Severus Snape and Harry, thought that he had married her because of an arrangement between Abraxas and the Black Family.

When Narcissa had been killed, after Voldemort had found that Lucius was a spy, he had wanted to stop living as well; only Draco, Severus and Harry had been able to reach him during that time. The comfort that Harry had given him had grown over time until it became more than just friendly. Harry had given him his revenge when he had killed the Dark Lord; right before he cast the curse that ended it all, Harry had invoked the names of all who had been killed by Voldemort himself. Their shadows had erupted from Voldemort's wand once more and had held the snake-like man helpless.

When he realized that they had formed a tentative relationship, Lucius had taken it a step further and had asked Harry to move into Malfoy Manor, as his partner. For almost a year and a half they had been happy. Then Lucius realized that his feelings of comfort had turned into love, and it frightened him. He had sworn never to love another, after Narcissa's death; so, he had broken things off and had left, gone as far away as he could.

Draco wished that his father wouldn't keep denying that he loved Harry; it was eating away at him, slowly but surely. Right now, though, he really wished that he knew why his father wanted him there today; he'd had plans to spend the day with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Weasley and Granger had married and were expecting their first child soon; hopefully they could spend the day far away from Molly Weasley. Honestly! The woman was a harridan! How Harry and Hermione could stand her was beyond Draco's grasp at the moment.

The doorbell rang and was immediately answered by a house elf. Two elderly men were shown into the library; Lucius greeted them and immediately showed them where he wanted their product placed. Draco was now very curious; the two were not anyone he recognized. He wondered what his father had purchased now; he seemed to be forever buying new dust catchers for the elves to clean. If Draco hadn't known his father better, he'd say that he was trying to impress someone; he knew, however, that Lucius was trying to fill a void in his life...the space where Harry had been.

He watched with a growing sense of doom as one of the two men pulled something out of his pocket and enlarged it. It proved to be a large, wall sized tapestry...a family tree tapestry. The sense of doom turned into full on panic.

"We are sorry, Lord Malfoy. The reason it took us so long to arrive was that we noticed an inconsistency at the bottom of the tapestry and tried to fix it. However, it keeps reappearing, no matter what we do." With a flick of the man's wand, the tapestry unfurled itself to reveal the entire Malfoy family tree, right down to Narcissa and Draco. The man pointed to an area on the other side of Lucius' name, opposite of Narcissa's, with trepidation.

Draco began edging out of the room. If he took it slowly enough, maybe his father wouldn't see him leave and he could go warn Harry...no such luck.

" _ **Draco Lucius Malfoy**_! Where do you think you're going? Get over here and explain this to me!"

Draco froze in place before forcing himself to go to his father's side; Lucius looked at the two men and said one word. "Out!" They fled before the notoriously dangerous lord could change his mind.

"What is _**THIS**_?"

"What is what, Father?" Draco looked to where Lucius was pointing.

There, in the same gold lettering as his mother's name, was the name Lord Harry James Potter, with a line linking him to Lucius. There was another gold line linking their two names with the name of a third person...Lily Narcissa Potter-Malfoy. 

~OOooOO~

Draco apparated to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, hoping that Harry was still there; he paused to let the wards recognize him, ran up the steps, and then burst through the door. He looked around in panic, where the hell was Harry? He heard voices coming from the front sitting room and ran in there; three adults looked at him, eyebrows rising at his flushed and disheveled state.

"Good Heavens Draco! What's got you in an uproar?" Hermione was very pregnant and had not moved from her spot on the sofa; Harry and Ron had leapt to their feet when Draco had run into the room.

"He knows, Harry...he knows!"

Harry paled dramatically. "How?" He dropped back into his chair and stared at Draco. 

"He ordered some damned family tree tapestry. Your name was there, along with Lily's."

"Shite! Where is he?"

"At the Manor, sleeping off a stunning spell; it was the only way I could get him to calm down. I've never seen him like that before, not even when Mother was killed. We need to get you and Lily out of here, before he finds you."

Harry's head dropped back onto the back of the chair. "Drake, this place is warded to the nines; it's unplottable and under a Fidelius Charm. I changed the wards when I moved back in and changed the secret keepers...there's no way in hell he can find us here."

"He knows where the house is! He can sit outside and wait for you to leave; I know Father, he _**will**_ do that! You have to go to one of the other properties. _**Please!**_ "

Harry knew that, if Draco was begging, it was worse than he thought it would be. "Was he just shocked, or angry and shocked?"

"More angry than shocked. Somehow, he knew that I've known about Lily and kept her from him."

"You didn't...he did. He didn't want me anymore; when he ended it and left, that told me that he didn't want me in his life. He has no say in this."

"Harry, the tapestry listed Lily as Lily Narcissa Potter-Malfoy."

Harry closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose; he opened his eyes and looked straight at Ron. "Which houses has Bill finished?"

"The Hall, Potter Manor and the mansion outside of Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade. That way, when the term starts, we'll be right there. You coming with us, Drake?"

"Hell Yes! If you think I'm staying with him when he's like this, you're out of your tree!" Draco began to calm down. "Let me pack some things and I'll meet you there. I've got to give the house elves instructions on how to bring him out of the stunner." Draco left the house and apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

Harry gave a heavy sigh. "I was hoping this wasn't going to happen. I knew it would, but was hoping..."

Hermione levered herself off of the sofa and walked over to Harry; hugging him as tightly as her belly would allow, she looked him straight in the eye. "Yes, you knew it would. How long do you think you're going to be able to hide Lily from Lucius?"

"Hopefully as long as it takes to get the Malfoy removed from her name; I'd already started the paperwork a month after she was born, I'm just waiting for it to be finalized. I was lucky in that he was out of the country when I filed and they sent the notice; the owl returned with the letter unopened. The Ministry took that to mean that Lucius didn't care. He can't stop it at this point, I've asked." It took everything in Harry not to cry; he had promised himself that he wouldn't do that, not anymore.

"D'you think it's wise, though, to keep Lily from him? He's going to try to see you, you know that." Ron was trying to see the situation from all angles.

"He has no rights. She's almost six months old now; once she hits that mark, he has no say whatsoever. Did you tell him you were pregnant?" Hermione was studying law and she had made certain that this was fact before she told Harry.

Harry sighed again. "I tried...he wouldn't let me speak. He just told me it was over, he was leaving and I needed to pack and get out. I was lucky that I had a house to go to." He looked around. "I'm actually going to miss living here."

The three made their way upstairs and called Dobby and Winky. The two house elves appeared in front of them. "You is needing Dobby and Winky, Lord Harry, sir?"

"Yes...Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lily and myself are moving immediately to the mansion outside of Hogsmeade. Please pack all of our things and take them there; we will take enough clothing for a few days, so just make sure this is done by Friday, please."

The two elves nodded. "Yes sir, Lord Harry, sir. Is we to come back here or stay with Lord Harry and his Wheezys?"

"You're to come to the mansion. After you've moved our things, lock the house up tight; I want no one getting in here. If you see Lord Lucius Malfoy, you are not to tell him where we've gone...better yet, don't speak with him, just leave."

"Yes sir, Lord Harry, sir."

"You need to come with me to key you in to the wards. After that, you can go to the Burrow and let Molly and Arthur know where you're going to be. Is that alright with you?"

Hermione nodded. "That's fine Harry. Get Lily together and let's go; we want to be there before Draco, so that you can key him in."

"He's already keyed in; that was the first house Bill did, and Draco was with me for that one."

"Let's go then." 

~OOooOO~

Draco was waiting in the kitchen of the mansion when they arrived. He had already finished one glass of firewhiskey and was working on his second; he was shaking and looked even more disheveled than he had before.

"Drake, what happened?" Harry knew that Draco was not much of a drinker and to see him drinking before the evening was a rare thing.

"He came out of it just as I was getting ready to leave; he tried to stop me and it got a little...physical. I had to stun him again before I could leave."

Harry handed his daughter to Ron and walked up to his 'brother' and hugged him. "You didn't have to do this, you know. You didn't have to come here."

"He would have found a way to get the information out of me if I hadn't. Whether he liked it or not, he became very adept at torture." Ron, Lily and Hermione joined Harry, making the distraught man feel a little more calm. "He's going to move heaven and earth to find you, you know that."

"I know...but there's nothing he can do. He didn't want me. By extension, he didn't want Lily; I tried to tell him, but he didn't want to hear me. Hell, you were there, you remember."

And remember Draco did.

 

_**FLASHBACK** _

_"No, Lord Potter, there is no reason for me to stay...it is over. You knew that this wasn't going to be forever; I warned you not to think it was. You have only yourself to blame for your feelings."_

_"Please, Luc, you have to listen. I'm..."_

_"I don't want to hear anything; I'm leaving now. You **will** be gone by the time I get back...I suggest that you move quickly." With that, Lucius Malfoy disapparated, leaving his son and his former lover staring at each other._

_Harry collapsed to the floor, sobbing; he felt strong arms come around him and hold him tightly, as if holding him together. "He left, Drake...he left me."_

_"I'm sorry Harry. I don't know why he did this, but I'll kill him for it."_

_"That's not all Drake...I'm pregnant. He didn't even want to know what I was going to say. He didn't want to know."_

_"I'll take care of you, Harry. That's my brother or sister you're carrying; I'll make sure you're alright."_

_**END FLASHBACK** _

 

~OOooOO~

It had been almost a month since Lucius had received that damned tapestry; he looked at it every day, wondering what would have happened if he had just listened to Harry that day, instead of cutting him off. He realised, now, that Harry had been trying to tell him that he was pregnant...he wished that he had listened.

He looked at the tapestry again, but this time, there was a change; his daughter's name was no longer listed as Lily Narcissa Potter-Malfoy. It was now just Lily Narcissa Potter; he felt despair well up inside him...Harry had had his name removed. That meant that she was over six months old; he had looked up the laws, figuring that Harry was going to try to do something like this. When he had contacted the Ministry, he had been told that the papers had been filed within a month of her birth and had just been finalized. His daughter no longer bore his last name.

Lucius felt a strange sensation in his eyes; they were burning. He felt tears form and fall from his eyes; he didn't stop them, but let them come. He deserved this; he had treated Harry like rubbish, all because he was afraid to love again. He heard the fire flare up as someone flooed in; he looked up to see Severus standing in front of him.

Severus was the only one who came to see him now. He had not seen Draco in a month; he refused to come anywhere near the Manor. Lucius didn't know where he was living, who he was living with or even if he was alright. His letters, aside from the first one, had all been returned unopened; the first letter had been sent back to him with a reply from his son. Draco had told him never to contact him again, unless Draco initiated the contact. After Lucius had attacked him, he didn't feel safe. 

He had made his own son feel unsafe.  _ Gods! What kind of monster am I? _ he thought miserably.

Severus stood still, staring at him. "Are those tears?" 

"They are."

"May I ask why you're crying? The Lucius Malfoy I know would never cry."

"The Lucius Malfoy you knew is gone...I killed him. I've made my own son afraid to be around me; I made the person I love hate me so much that he removed my last name from our daughter's name." He gestured to the tapestry on the wall and Severus walked over to look at it. He was shocked; he hadn't thought that Potter would have it in him to do something like this. How very Slytherin.

"You never told me the full story; I only know what bits and pieces you've chosen to share. Would you tell me now?"

Lucius nodded and began to tell Severus everything; he left nothing out, not even the way he had ended the relationship and the reason why. Severus felt pity for the man, but not much; he had brought this situation on by himself.

"No offense Luc, but you asked for this. You knew how Potter was, how starved for affection he was, how starved for it he still is...you took advantage of that."

"I know, and I hate myself for it; I got scared and ran. Now, I have a daughter I've never seen, and probably never will see. I still love him, Sev." The tears began again. "I've thrown away what is likely to be my last chance to be with the one I love."

"If you truly love him, you won't give up; Potter may have had your name removed, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't still love you. You said the papers were filed within a month of her birth; he may have still been under the influence of pregnancy hormone fluctuations. You remember how Narcissa was for almost a year after Draco was born, don't you?"

"Gods yes! She was awful to be around. What should I do, Sev? How can I make this better?"

"Let me see if I can speak with Draco; I haven't seen him recently, but I may be able to see where Potter stands, if I can speak with him." Severus stood and walked back to the hearth. He hated lying to his best friend, but this situation was different.

"Thank you, Sev."

"Don't thank me yet, Luc; I may not be able to do anything for you. We'll have to wait and see."

Severus flooed back to Hogwarts and immediately began looking for Draco; he was the new Transfiguration teacher, so he should be in his classroom. Severus opened the door quietly, looking into the almost empty room; Draco was seated on top of his desk, speaking quietly with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, Harry Potter. He knocked on the door and both men smiled.

"Come in Sev. I take it you've been to see my father." Harry's smile dropped.

"Yes. It was...uncomfortable."

"Why?"

"He was crying." Draco's eyes went wide.

"Crying? Father never cries. Why was he crying? Is he alright? Is anything wrong?" Draco began to sound frantic; Harry didn't let himself voice anything, but his panic ran just as deep as Draco's.

"Calm yourself...your father is healthy. He was upset because his tapestry has changed." He watched Harry closely; he saw a flash of deep pain in those expressive green eyes. Harry bowed his head and placed it on Draco's shoulder; Draco's arms immediately came up and wrapped around the young man.

"I shouldn't have done it, Drake...I knew I shouldn't have done it." The younger mans sobs tore through Severus. He looked on Harry as a son; they had become rather close over the last two years and seeing him like this was difficult. He walked up to Harry and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, this situation is not irreparable. He admitted to me that he loves you."

Harry's head came up. "He loves me? He said that to you?" The hope in those green eyes was hard to look at; Severus knew that, once he gave his love, Harry would only love once.

"Yes...he told me what he had done, how he ended things with you. He realizes that it was a mistake; but, he thinks that you hate him."

"No! I don't hate him; I don't think I could hate him." Harry looked at Draco, who nodded. "Can you get him to come here? If he's willing to admit to me that he loves me, I think we can work through this. But, let him know that he needs to be honest with me; I need to know what caused him to leave me like he did." 

~OOooOO~

Lucius sat waiting for Severus to come back. He hadn't bathed or eaten in two days; he hadn't wanted to leave the study, just in case Severus came back and he wasn't there. He finally passed out from exhaustion. This was how his friend found him when he came back almost three days after their conversation.

He immediately flooed back to Hogwarts and summoned Draco and Harry. "Your father looks like absolute hell; I don't believe he has bathed since I was there last. He was still in his study, but it looked like he had passed out on the sofa. I think it might be best if you were both to go there with me." He saw the look on Draco's face. "I won't allow him to hurt either one of you." He looked at Harry. "Do you want to take Lily with you or wait?"

"I'll take her with me; let me get her and her bag..I'll be back within a half an hour."

Once Harry returned with his daughter, they all flooed to the study at Malfoy Manor. Severus had been correct; Lucius didn't look like he had bathed in several days. His hair was limp and lifeless, his cheeks were sunken slightly and there were large dark rings under his eyes. Severus cast a Scourgify on him and his clothing as he was beginning to smell a bit ripe.

Draco sat and stared at the man whom he had always known to be perfectly attired and coiffed; he couldn't believe that he would allow himself to get like this. Draco looked at Harry; he had silent tears streaming down his face. The love and pain in his eyes was plain to see. Harry had never hidden his emotions; it was one thing that had made him a spectacular Gryffindor. He knew that Harry had never stopped loving his father and he hoped he never did. It would be Harry's love that would save Lucius...and Lucius' love would save Harry from his downward spiral into deeper depression.

Severus watched Harry; he saw the pain and love in the Gryffindor's eyes and knew that Lucius had to fix what he had done. He hadn't told Lucius of the two times that Harry had tried to end his and his baby's lives. That wasn't something that he could share...only Harry could do that. Draco knew of them, as he had been the one to find Harry both times.

"Rennervate!" Severus decided that Lucius had slept long enough; it was time to confront the devil in his den, so to speak. Lucius began to stir and wiped his hands over his face. Before he opened his eyes, tears leaked out and ran down the side of his face; he began to quietly sob, not realizing that he was not alone. Harry quickly handed Draco his sister and knelt by Lucius' side.

"Please don't cry, Love. Please."

Lucius' eyes shot open and he stared into the green eyes that haunted his dreams. He raised a shaky hand to cup Harry's face. "You're here. You're really here! It's not a dream." He wrapped his arms around Harry and cradled him to his chest. "I'm sorry, Harry..I'm sorry that I left you. I had vowed never to fall in love again after Narcissa's death; I found myself falling in love with you, and it scared me."

"You? Scared?" Harry was stunned.

"Yes, I knew that you meant more to me than I had originally intended, but when I realized that I loved you, I was terrified. I loved Narcissa and it only got her killed. He murdered her to gain revenge on me for turning to the other side; she died for me and our son. When I figured out what I felt, I think I went mad for a few days; when I came back and realized what I had done, you were already gone and I couldn't find you."

"You only had to go to Grimmauld Place...that's where we went." Harry gently smoothed his hand down Lucius' face, rasping on the beard stubble that he had never before seen.

"I tried, but no matter what I did, I couldn't find it. You must have changed the wards and the Fidelius Charm by that time." Lucius sat up and pulled Harry into his lap. He became worried when he felt how light his love was. "Have you not been eating?"

Harry bowed his head and Lucius had to lean in to hear him. "Not well."

"Why?"

Keeping his head down, Harry told him. "You. You didn't want me, you didn't want to hear me; I tried to tell you about Lily, but you didn't want to know." Harry began to shake. Lucius knew that Harry was almost at his breaking point and held him closely.

"I'm sorry, Love; I was terrified. Like I said, I had sworn, after Narcissa's death, that I wouldn't love again...and there I was, breaking my vow. I know that's no excuse for what I did, but I'm not trying to excuse myself. I need you to know why I did what I did." Draco saw his father lift one of Harry's wrists to his lips and knew that all hell was about to break loose.

Lucius pressed his lips to Harry's wrist and felt the younger man tense. His lips felt the edges of a scar that hadn't been there the last time he had touched Harry's wrists. He pulled Harry's arm away from his face, so that he could see it clearly. There were two scars on his arm, one across his wrist and another up the entire length of his forearm. He reached for Harry's other arm and looked in the same place; there was a matching set of scars. He felt his eyes go wide as he realized what they were.

"No...please tell me you didn't try to..."

Harry began to slide off of Lucius' lap, but Lucius held him still. "Please Harry! Tell me why?"

"You left me. I told you that I was in love with you and you left anyway; I tried to tell you I was pregnant, but you didn't want to listen. I didn't think it mattered anymore...if you didn't love me, or our child, what was left to live for?"

Contrary to what both Draco and Severus believed would happen, Lucius didn't get angry; he began to cry again. He buried his head in Harry's neck and sobbed as he realized what he had driven his love to do. "How can you stand to be near me, knowing what I did to you? How could you want to be in the same country as me, let alone the same room?"

"Because, no matter what's happened, I still love you...I've never stopped loving you." Harry held out his arms to Draco and nodded; Draco carefully placed his sleeping sister into Harry's arms. "Lucius, I would like you to meet Lily Narcissa, your daughter."

Lucius looked up from Harry's shoulder and took in the sight of his daughter; she had his silvery-blonde hair, but she had Harry's facial features. "What colour are her eyes?"

"She has my eyes, Love. They're the same green as my mother's."

"I'm glad." Lucius smiled as he ran a gentle finger down his daughter's soft cheek. "She's the perfect mix of the two of us."

Harry snuggled closer into Lucius' chest as his love gazed at their daughter. 

~OOooOO~

"Lily Narcissa Malfoy! Where are you?"

"Here Da! I just had to get my new potions book from Uncle Sev; I think he'd hex me if I didn't bring it for my first year." The eleven year old's long blonde hair flew behind her as she ran down the stairs to meet her father. "Is Daddy meeting us there?"

Lucius smiled at his second oldest child. "Yes, both Daddy and Draco will be there; they had to be at the school yesterday, but they will meet us at the train. You know that they wouldn't miss you getting onto the Express for the first time."

Lucius placed his hand over his next youngest child's hand, on the handle of the pram. "Are we all ready?"

"Yes, Da. Let's go!" Lucius threw a handful of floo powder into the hearth and said "Platform 9 3/4". He, his daughter and his two youngest sons stepped into the green flames and out again at the platform. They quickly moved out of the way, so that someone else could come through the floo.

Everyone who looked at the children immediately knew who they belonged to; they all had Harry's tell-tale green eyes. The two youngest also had his hair, but had Lucius' features. Liam James was seven years old and Sirius Orion was five; they had both inherited their Daddy's smile and mischievousness. His Lily was the most like himself in temperament, being more quiet, but very sneaky; just like the Slytherins in the house she was most likely to get sorted into.

Lucius felt his life was now complete as his husband walked into his arms and gave him a simple, but very loving kiss. "Were they good for you?"

"Oh yes...no problems, Love. Lily, go greet your brother; I'm fairly certain that Draco wants to see you, even though he has his own children to tend to." Draco had married Ginny Weasley only one year after Harry and Lucius had bonded; they had two children, a boy and a girl, both with the flaming red Weasley hair, but Draco's silvery-grey eyes. Since this was Lily's first year, they had all come to the platform to see her off.

Harry threaded an arm around his husband. "She's only the first; there's three more after her."

"What did they teach you in those horrible muggle schools you went to? Did you never learn to..." His words trailed off as he looked down at his husband's abdomen. "Are you?"

"Mmhmm. Found out this morning, after I spent most of the early hours being horrifically sick...just like I was with Lily."

Lucius picked up his raven haired husband and spun him around once. "Have I told you that I love you lately?"

"Not since yesterday, Love."

"I love you, Harry James Malfoy. I love you!"


End file.
